The Veela and the Lioness
by piper-tolkien
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been in love with Hermione Granger since fourth year. Now they are starting their eighth year at Hogwarts, with Hermione and Draco as Head Boy and Girl. On top of everything else, Draco came into his creature inheritance, he is part Veela and his mate is none other than Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1: The Break-Up

_The Veela and the Lioness_

Summary: Draco Malfoy has been in love with Hermione Granger since the Yule Ball, in fourth year. Now they are starting their eighth and final year at Hogwarts, with Hermione and Draco as Head Boy and Girl. On top of everything else Draco came into his creature inheritance, he is part Veela, his mate is the love of his life - Hermione Granger.

A/N: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. The Malfoy's joined the Dumbledore and the light side in 1980 as did Severus Snape. DRACO MALFOY DID NOT TAKE THE DARK MARK.

Chapter 1

"I've had it Ronald! I am tired of watching you stuff your face, when I know that your mother taught you better manners than that. I am tired of these petty little arguments that we have, and I am definitely tired of your jealousy! I can't even talk to Harry anymore because you get jealous." Hermione said, as she got up from the dinner table; grabbing her satchel that she had thankfully loaded all of her stuff in from earlier that day.

For once Ron stayed quiet during the fight between him and his girlfriend, although his face was getting redder and redder with every passing word she said.

"You know what Ronald? It's over. You go on to the Aurar Academy and I will go back to Hogwarts to finish my schooling." She said with a finality as she stopped at the front door.

"So that's it then?" He asked, his face becoming an angry purple. Hermione nodded and just as she was about to walk out the front door Ron grabbed her arm and twisted her so that she was facing him and slapped her hard.

Yanking her arm away from him, more furious than anything at the moment, looking right into his eyes, she said in the coldest voice, "Fuck you, Ronald Weasley, you are less than a man, and you are certainly nothing to me." With that said she walked out the door ignoring anything else Ronald had to say and when she got to the apparation point, she apparated just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside with a room key in hand, she walked upstairs to her room that she would be staying in until September 1st and promptly fell asleep in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters and the Request

Chapter 2: The letters and the Request

A/N: This is not only a Dramione story but this is also a story of friendship and loyalty between Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

A/N2: As always enjoy and please review! =)

Hermione woke up a week later to two owls tapping on her window. Whipping the sleep out of her eyes she climbed out of bed and walked up to the window to let the owls in. One of the owls was Hedwig and the other was a barn owl from Hogwarts. _One of those has to be from Ron_, Hermione sighed while shaking her head in exasperation,_ so I guess I will read my Hogwarts letter first. I bet Draco and I will be Head Boy and Girl this year!_ Hermione grinned at the thought and then proceeded to gently open her Hogwarts letter.

_Hermione Jean Granger,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you are our Head Girl this year! On September 1__st__ you will meet with the Head Boy first in the Heads compartment on the train and then you will join the prefects at noon to discuss what dances will be held this year, if any, and give out duties to the prefects for the first week._

_Once I announce the Head Boy and Girl for this year, after dinner you and the Head Boy will follow me so I can show you your housing for the rest of the year. _

_Have a wonderful rest of the summer Miss Granger and we look forward to seeing you this year as Head Girl. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione screeched in delight as she opened the letter from Harry. _Of course he still didn't pick a side since she and Ron had broken up, and now he wants to play mediator between the two of us. He didn't even have the balls to ask how I was doing!_ Hermione decided to just ignore the letter from Harry at the moment and read her last letter. To her surprise it was from Draco.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It has come to my understanding that you and Ronald are no longer a couple. Please accept my apology considering that I haven't been able to see you since the two of you broke up. I wanted to also let you to know that my mother and father are throwing a party on our behalf since we are Head Boy and Girl this year. I invited Harry to the party. But considering Ron hasn't written a single letter to you to apologize for his actions, I did not invite him. I hope you are okay with that._

_I also heard that you are staying at the Leaky Cauldron and I would like to invite you to stay at the Malfoy Manor with me until school starts. This is not a request to come stay, because mother says that she will not have you stay in some filthy place where anything could happen to you. On that note mother says that she will be at the bar at noon sharp to pick you up so please be ready or fear the wrath of my mother._

_Yours always,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione didn't quite know how to react. She, just like almost half of the population at Hogwarts, has lusted over Draco Malfoy upon occasion. Now that she was free to do as she pleased without an extremely jealous boyfriend as a consequence of just looking at someone the wrong way, Hermione decided then and there that she was going to stay with the Malfoy's and everyone else be damned. Also as Draco stated in his letter, Hermione didn't have a choice in the matter anyways. So with a grin she got a change of clothes and then hopped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later she was still grinning while she dressed and wrote a reply back to Draco; Hermione frowned and wrote a letter to Harry before packing up most of her things except for a few books she wanted to read before Draco's mother got here. Rereading her letter to Harry first,

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am doing perfectly fine considering that I am free from that annoying and hateful bastard. No, I will never agree to give him another chance. No, I will not EVER forgive him for hitting me like that, unless he cleans up his act and does some major ass kissing. AND no offence Harry but quit trying to play mediator where it isn't wanted. I do not need YOUR input on MY love life. _

_Hermione_

Once she finished rereading her letter to Harry and was satisfied with it she signed it and then began to reread her letter to Draco.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I accept your apology for not being able to come see me since I broke up with Ron. To be honest I needed some alone time. I'm delighted that you're Head Boy this year! Congratulations! Yes, I would love to come and stay with you and your family. I don't think I have anything that extravagant for that sort of party but I will see what I can do. I think that both Harry and Ron have some thinking to do before the party, but thank you for your concern. I will see if either of them should be invited when the time comes._

_See you soon Draco._

_Yours always,_

_Hermione Granger_

Once she signed the letter to Draco and sent it off with Hedwig, she noticed that she had an hour before Narcissa Malfoy would be here to pick her up. Going down to the pub she took a seat at the bar while pulling out her N.E.W.T.'s pretests for the classes she needed to graduate Hogwarts, she settled in for the wait. 


	3. Chapter 3: Turning of the Tides

Chapter 3: Turning of the Tides

Draco was currently fighting with two of his best friends, Harry Potter, who had been invited to the party for this weekend, and Ronald Weasley, who had _not_ been invited. Both of them were furious at Draco at the moment; both screaming at him to the point he couldn't hear himself think.

After clearing his throat several times trying and failing to get their attention, he decided another approach would be deemed necessary. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Noticing that he, himself was breathing heavily, Draco took a deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to say next. But whatever he was about to say was cut off when Hedwig flew into his room and dropped a letter on his and Harry's head. The three of them quickly gathered to read what Hermione had written back to them. The two who were anxious to read them were Draco and Ron. Harry on the other hand was wary of what Hermione had written back.

Draco read his first, knowing full well what Hermione might have written as a reply back to Harry. In her response back, Hermione assumed that he was going to be Head Boy, which in all honesty was the truth considering he had the second highest marks; Hermione had the first highest marks, and also considering the fact that his Head Boy Hogwarts letter was laying on is bed at this precise moment. _Thankfully she is coming to stay the rest of the summer holidays with me. That and she is coming to the party, I will have to talk to mother about helping Hermione get a dress for the party. Luckily Hermione knows that when my parents throw a party, it is really extravagant. _Suddenly Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when Ron started ranting.

"What the bloody hell, I'm certainly not an annoying and hateful bastard." Ron stated obviously enraged at something that Hermione told Harry.

Draco on the other hand had to press his lips together so he couldn't laugh out right although he certainly wanted to.

"I mean I know I shouldn't have hit her like that…"

"YOU THINK?!" Draco and Harry asked in unison.

"Well I was so angry and surprised that she was breaking up with me and you guys know how bad of a temper I have…"

"Mate, you read the rest of this letter and then maybe you should think about trying to contact Hermione yourself. Hermione is right and I shouldn't have to play mediator between the two of you." Harry shoved the letter in Ron's hands and then proceeded to walk out of Draco's bedroom.

"He's right, Ron, I wouldn't do anything like Harry has been doing, for you either. You need to be a man for once and talk for yourself. And just to make myself clear once more, you either make up with Hermione within the next three days or you aren't invited to the party. It's your fault she's mad at you. If you hadn't hit her then she would have gotten over it by now." With that said Draco also walked out of his room in search for his parents. But after looking at his watch, he noticed that his mother was on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. So instead he headed for his father's study, to talk about what to do with the situation between Hermione and Ron.

**********************The Leaky Cauldron***************************

Narcissa cried out Hermione's name only to have to catch her considering that she startled the poor girl. Steadying Hermione, Narcissa flashed a grin at her before catching Hermione and enveloping her in a tight hug.

Narcissa and Hermione had become very close within the last two years since Hermione found out that her parents were murdered while trying to get out of England. Their killer had yet to be caught, but since they were killed in a muggle way; stabbed to death with a kitchen knife; it seemed that the case had gone cold.

"Darling, I heard that you broke it off with Ron. What happened?"

"I was just tired of his jealous, controlling side that came out when other guys were around. I haven't been able to talk to Harry or Draco properly since we got together. Plus he has lousy table manners, when I know Molly taught him better, and the arguments that we have had recently are so petty that I think he is just trying to find a reason to fight with me." Hermione answered as she picked up her stuff and headed out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"All of those are good answers, how did he respond to that?"

"Well after I told him that it was over and that I was going back to Hogwarts and that he should go to the Auror Academy, I stopped at the front door of his house waiting for his response. All he said was 'So that's it?' and when I nodded and headed out of the house he grabbed me here," and she pointed to the bruise that was on her other arm, "Then he slapped me." Hermione looked down as a lone tear ran down her face.

"Oh, darling, I am so sorry." Narcissa hugged her tightly and Hermione returned it just as tightly. Pulling back from Hermione, Narcissa put a finger under her chin. "Hermione, look at me." When she looked up, Narcissa smiled at her and proceeded to tell her that 'No man should EVER hit a woman no matter how mad they are at them.'

"What should I do Narcissa? Harry has been asking me if Ron and I are getting back together and if I am going to forgive Ron for the sake of our friendship."

"Well first, what answers did you give Harry?"

"I told him no to both questions and to quit playing mediator where it isn't wanted." She shrugged.

"And you have a right to say that to him. But hasn't Ron sent you a letter since you guys broke up?" Narcissa inquired.

"Nope, not one letter." She answered shaking her head.

"That's a shame really, considering the four of you have been best friends since Harry, Ron and Draco found you with the troll in that bathroom at Hogwarts. Draco even had to switch from being a Slytherin to a Gryffindor after his fellow house mates found out that he helped save you." Narcissa muttered as she held up her wand; waiting for the Knight Bus.

"Can I ask you a question Cissa?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

"Sure darling, ask away." Narcissa nodded her head for Hermione to continue.

"I know this I kind of personal, but I wanted to ask what made you and Lucius change sides at the height of the First War with Voldemort?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"Well, Voldemort had been given a prophecy about how a child who will be born to a couple at the end of July, and that this child could defeat him. Voldemort felt threatened by all infants, killing innocent children. That's what opened our eyes. But Lucius, the ever faithful servant, told me that we should be lucky that we don't have to endure that. That very next week we found out that I was pregnant and that it was Lily Potter's son that would defeat Voldemort…"

At that precise moment the Knight Bus pulled up to them in a halt. "Welcome Mrs. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Where are you off to this afternoon?" As the bus driver of the Triple Decker Bus, stepped of the bus. "Is there going to be any luggage for this ride today?"

"Malfoy Manor and no there isn't any luggage this time."

"Well step on up and then we will be on our way!"

Hermione and Narcissa stepped onto the bus and walked to the back bed to continue their conversation without being overheard.

"So since you found out that you were pregnant and Harry was going to bring down Voldemort, what was your next action?"

"Well considering that Severus Snape was still in love with Lily and didn't want any harm to come to her or her son, he went to find Albus Dumbledore to pledge allegiance to the light. After finding out what Severus had done we did much of the same thing basically considering the fact that I was carrying Lucius' only son and heir."

"How come you only had one child?"

"I was hit with a deadly curse a couple of months after Draco was born. It hit my abdomen, and its sole purpose was o keep me from having more children. My sister Bellatrix has a very screwed up sense of revenge."

The Bus came to a sudden stop as it stopped in front of the Malfoy Manor. Walking off the bus and onto the walk way of the Manor Hermione chose then to reply, "Oh my…well at least you have Lucius. He seems to dote on you and Draco."

"Well of course dear, I am his Veela Mate." Narcissa answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the magical world.


End file.
